HP et le pouvoir de l'amour
by Mayura Seno
Summary: Suite du tome 6, ne prend pas en compte le tome 7. HP/DM Voldemort semble avoir trouvé le moyen de rendre Harry plus vulnérable que jamais...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : L'enlèvement.**

Le 30 Juillet, 23h30. Surrey, Little Whinging, 4 Privet Drive. Dans sa chambre, un jeune homme s'apprêtait à avoir 17 ans, synonyme de majorité chez les sorciers. Et oui, ce garçon était sorcier, il était même le plus populaire parmi eux : il était « celui qui a survécu ». Cependant, il n'était pas heureux d'atteindre cet âge qui, pourtant, le libérait de chez les Dursley. En effet, ces personnes lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs, l'avaient toujours traité comme un moins que rien à cause de son « anomalie »… Ils avaient toujours salis l'image de ses parents, et ne s'étaient jamais gêné pour le rabaisser, l'humilier, l'insulter, l'utiliser…

Mais Harry ne voulait plus partir : tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient morts ou l'avait trahis. À commencer par ses parents, son parrain, puis Dumbledore, lui qui avait toujours veillé sur lui; et enfin, son amour qui avait rejoint le camp ennemi… D'autre part, il ne voulait pas mettre en danger les personnes qui lui rester, tels que ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, et aussi Neville, Luna, et la famille Weasley… ou encore l'Ordre du Phénix, Ordre secret dirigé auparavant par le professeur Dumbledore pour lutter contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Surtout, Harry n'avait plus le courage de se battre, alors que désormais il devrait affronter celui qu'il aimait… « Celui »? Oui. Harry Potter était gay et, malgré sa traîtrise il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à ce garçon… Il lui pardonnait. Et cela le rendait encore plus malade. Mais il se disait que celui qu'il aimait avait été obligé d'agir en ce sens puisque le Lord Noir menaçait sa famille. Lord Voldemort, cet être infâme qui avait tué tous ceux qu'il chérissait et bien d'autres encore, et que lui seul pouvait anéantir… Il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Donc il se taisait et souffrait en silence, là, seul dans sa chambre, tandis qu'il faisait ses bagages. À minuit, il devrait transplaner au 12, Square Grimmaurd afin d'y être en sécurité, comme le lui avait conseillé les membres de l'Ordre qui veillaient sur lui. Il avait, en effet, reçu une dérogation spéciale puisqu'il n'avait pas encore son permis de transplanage.

Cependant, à 23h50, deux hommes transplantèrent dans sa chambre, l'un brun, l'autre blond. Le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnu celui qu'il aimait. Celui-ci lui dit « Ravi de te revoir, Potter! », tandis que le plus âgé lui lança un Stupefix puis le pris sur son épaule et transplanta; Avisant les bagages déjà bouclées, le blond les fit rétrécir, les mit dans sa poche et transplanta à son tour.

L'endroit où l'homme brun portant Harry, puis le garçon blond quelques secondes plus tard, arrivèrent était, à l'étonnement d'Harry connaissant ces deux personnes, très chaleureux. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle modérément éclairée, où se trouvait une cheminée dont les bouts de bois craquaient dévorés par les flammes, devant laquelle étaient disposés un canapé et deux fauteuils. L'homme brun le déposa sur un fauteuil et lança le sortilège « Incarcerem » afin qu'il se retrouve complètement ligoté, avant de levé le sort de stupéfixion. Les deux hommes le regardèrent avant de sourire puis de s'installer dans le canapé et l'autre fauteuil. Puis le brun prit la parole :

« Bien, je vois que vous êtes raisonnable, Potter, et que vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'il ne servirait à rien de crier. »

« Pourquoi ? » lança Harry.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Et bien, têtu comme vous l'êtes, vous ne seriez sûrement pas venu à l'amiable. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? »

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer en jetant un coup d'œil au blond. Le brun secoua la tête.

« Si je vous détache, vous ne vous enfuirez pas ? »

« Vous comptez me donner à Voldemort ? »

« Non. »

« Dans ce cas, je ne partirai pas. »

Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes puis se décida à libérer Harry de ses liens. Harry regarda donc son professeur et l'élève, et demanda à nouveau :

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Le blond lança « Je vais préparer du thé ! » avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry le suivit des yeux, puis regarda l'autre.

« Alors, professeur ? »

« Je… Nous… »

« Je ne vous connaissez pas aussi hésitant dans vos paroles, professeur Rogue ! Peut-être pourriez-vous commencer par m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez tué le professeur Dumbledore ! »

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui, ainsi que la tristesse.

« Désolé, Potter… »

Harry fut choqué : c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Rogue faire des excuses, encore moins auprès de lui.

« Mais il était déjà en train de mourir, et il m'a demandé de le tuer, ce qui me faisait un alibi de plus auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus, cela empêchait, par la même occasion, Draco de commettre un meurtre. »

Harry soupira, rassuré.

« C'est une théorie à laquelle je n'osais pas trop me raccrocher, par peur d'être encore plus déçu et de me berner moi-même, mais cela me rassure. C'est vrai que Dumbledore allait de plus en plus mal, cela sûrement dû au poison qu'il avait du boire - et pour rien, en plus ! »

Harry cracha les mots de la fin, dégoûté.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Quel poison? » demanda Rogue incrédule.

Harry secoua la tête.

« D'abord, vous devez me dire pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec les mangemorts et votre « seigneur » à l'heure qu'il est? »

Le visage déjà renfermé du professeur s'embruma davantage. Harry comprit.

« C'est pour Malfoy, n'est-ce pas? »

« En effet, Potter, c'est pour moi! »

Draco venait de revenir avec le thé dans la pièce.

« Sache Malfoy que j'étais là… Et que je ne comprends pas : tes parents ne risquent plus rien? »

Draco décida de ne pas répondre. Il ignorait que Harry était là à ce moment là, et qu'il avait pu le voir aussi faible.

« Que Draco soit avec eux ou non ne change rien. Ceci n'était qu'un moyen de pression sur lui. Jamais le Lord Noir n'oserait toucher à l'un de ses meilleurs serviteurs, et notamment le plus riche, qu'est Lucius Malfoy! Quant à sa mère, je sais qu'elle ne risque rien. »

Afin de détourner la conversation :

« Prenez du thé, Potter. »

Harry s'exécuta. Après avoir bu sa tasse dans le silence le plus total, il demanda :

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi? »

Harry eut l'impression que Rogue cherchait ses mots, tandis que Draco s'intéressait très fortement au fond de sa tasse. Harry toussota pour montrer son impatience face à ce grand silence.

« Séverus et moi voulons t'aider contre le Seigneur Noir. »

Draco avait finalement pris la parole. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Draco, Son Draco ne l'avait pas trahis, au contraire, il voulait l'aider. Harry était aux anges, quand soudain il se rappela la brusque réalité.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas vous rallier à l'Ordre? »

« Vous croyez qu'ils accepteront les assassins de Dumbledore? »

Harry se mit une claque mentalement.

« Maintenant, Potter, racontez-nous cette histoire de poison. »

Harry ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait avoir confiance en eux, mais, après une longue réflexion, il se jeta à l'eau. Il leur expliqua l'histoire des Horcruxes, ce qu'il était partit faire avec lui le soir de l'attaque de Poudlard, le message laissé par un certain R.A.B…

« R.A.B? Non, ces initiales ne me disent rien… » fit Rogue.

« Je… Il me semble avoir déjà lu ces initiales quelque part, mais je… je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où… » fit Malfoy un peu mal à l'aise.

Harry soupira puis : « Dites, est-ce que je peut aller me reposer un peu? »

Rogue regarda Draco qui prit la parole.

« Tu peut utiliser mon lit, Potter. Je ne suis pas fatigué. Nous irons te préparer une chambre pour les autres nuits. »

Harry se sentit rougir en réalisant qu'il allait dormir dans le lit de Draco, où il y aurait son odeur…

« Cet endroit est sûr? »

« Très sûr! » firent les deux autres d'une même voix.

« Et euh… Je peux récupérer ma baguette? »

« Tu la récupérera demain, elle doit être dans les affaires que j'ai prises dans ta chambre… »

« Ok… aussi, je voulais vous demander de ne plus m'appeler Potter, j'ai un prénom, vous savez… Et, professeur, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de me vouvoyer! »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent puis Draco se dirigea vers la porte et dit :

« Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre, Har-Ry. »

Et les deux garçons, chacun dans leur coin, levèrent les yeux au ciel. Harry suivit Draco parmi les couloirs, il visiterait les pièces le lendemain, et arriva à la chambre. Le blond lui indiqua le lit, puis, avant de repartir, dit :

« Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom si tu veux. »

et il se retourna et sortit de la chambre, mais juste avant qu'il ne disparaissent complètement, il entendit

« Merci, Draco… » prononcé avec une extrême douceur.

Il secoua la tête et se dit que ça devait être la fatigue qui avait du faire parler le survivant de cette façon. Puis il retourna dans le salon afin d'y retrouver son parrain.

« Je n'y crois pas! On vient de l'enlever, et lui, au lieu d'essayer de partir, il part tranquillement se coucher! » s'exclama le blond en se réinstallant dans un fauteuil.

« Au contraire, il est très intelligent…»

Draco s'étouffa.

« Tu… Tu fais des compliments sur Harry Potter, toi, maintenant! C'est nouveau?! Et pourquoi dis-tu qu'il est très intelligent? »

« Il se doutait déjà de ce qui s'était réellement passé. De plus, cela est également une façon de nous tester : si on lui veut du mal,autant qu'on agisse pendant qu'il dort. »

« Mais… il nous fait déjà confiance car sinon il ne nous aurait pas tout raconté… »

« C'est vrai, à vrai dire, il a joué le tout pour le tout, et là il veut savoir s'il a eu tort ou raison de nous confier tout cela. »

« Oui, je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça. Puisqu'il nous a tout révélé, si vraiment on était du côté du Lord Noir, on n'en aurait plus besoin dans quel cas autant nous débarrasser de lui pendant qu'il dort. Astucieux, en effet. Je ne suis même pas sûr que j'aurais pu penser à un plan comme celui-ci moi-même. »

« J'ai donc raison de dire qu'il est très intelligent(?). »

« Mouais, n'exagérons rien quand même! Il s'agit de Potter, après tout! »

Un rire franc et sonore s'éleva dans la pièce. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Séverus n'avait pas rit.

« Sacré Draco, va! »

Draco lui sourit et plongea dans la contemplation du feu de cheminée…

--------------------------------

Pendant ce temps...

" Il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore, dis-tu? "

" Oui, maître. "

" Bien, tu peux te retirer. Appelle-moi Bellatrix. "

" Bien, maître. "

Après s'être agenouillé pour saluer son maître, l'homme sortit, laissant le Lord Noir seul avec son serpent.

" Intéressant... " commença-t-il pour lui-même.

" Dans ce cas, mon cher Nagini, il suffit de faire en sorte que ce pouvoir ne puisse pas voir le jour... "

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

" Entre ! " siffla-t-il.

La femme appelée s'avança et s'agenouilla devant lui.

" Vous m'avez fait demander, Mon Seigneur... ?"

" Oui, relève-toi. Bien. Je veux que tu regroupes cinq mangemorts et que tu ailles me trouver ceci. "

Il incanta un morceau de papier sur lequel vinrent s'inscrire plusieurs lettres en or. Il le tendit à la femme qui, après avoir lu ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit ricanna avant de dire :

" Bien maître. Cela sera fait selon vos désirs. "

" Tu peux y aller Bella. Je tiens à ce que cette mission soit effectuée le plus rapidement possible. "

" Oui maître. "

Elle posa genou à terre puis se retira. Lord Voldemord l'entendit éclater d'un rire démentiel une fois sortie de la salle. Lui-même se permit de sourire (enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça !). La Lestrange faisait partie des mangemorts les plus fidèles. Il avait entièrement confiance en elle quant à la qualité et la rapidité d'effectuer ses missions.

" Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre... " siffla-t-il de nouveau, tout en caressant son serpent du bout de ses doigts squelettiques...

--------------------------

_Voilà voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je posterai le second, intitulé « Visite et révélations ». Bisous !!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Visite et révélations.**

Il était près de 11h lorsque Harry se réveilla enfin. Il resserra son oreiller en songeant à Draco. Draco ! Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et se redressa. Il mit ses lunettes puis son regard fit le tour de la chambre. Il n'avait pas rêvé : il se trouvait bel et bien dans le lit de celui qu'il aimait. Il soupira et se rallongea sur le dos, s'enivrant de l'odeur laissée par le blond. Il lui semblait être en plein rêve. Puis Draco arriva à la porte pour regarder s'il dormait encore.

« Enfin réveillé, Potter ? Ah oui, j'oubliais : Har-Ry !? »

« Comme tu vois ! »

Draco resta impassible.

« Tu veux prendre une douche ? »

« Mouais, si tu veux bien me dire où ça se trouve, et si je peux avoir des vêtements de rechange ! »

« Attends, je vais voir s'il y a quelque chose qui peut t'aller. »

Puis il se dirigea vers l'armoire et après un petit laps de temps, sortit quelques affaires pour Harry.

« Ça devrait faire l'affaire, tiens. »

Harry saisit les vêtements que lui tendait le garçon blond. Il n'y croyait pas : après avoir dormit dans SON lit, il mettrait SES vêtements !

« Eh ! Pas de quoi t'extasier ! Je sais que ces fringues sont bien mieux que ce que tu as l'habitude de porter, mais il n'y a pas de quoi réagir comme tu le fais ! »

Harry rougit. Draco pensa que c'était de honte et qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop loin, vu ce que Rogue lui avait raconté sur lui et sa condition de vie chez les moldus. En effet, son cher parrain avait pu récolter des informations sur le Gryffondor lors des leçons de légimencie qu'il avait donné à celui-ci lors de sa cinquième année. Malfoy s'était alors aperçu qu'il s'était trompé sur de nombreux points et qu'en réalité, il ne connaissait pas Potter. Il esquissa un très léger sourire et demanda à Harry de le suivre. Arrivés à la salle de bain, Draco donna à Harry toutes les instructions nécessaires ( où se trouvaient la serviette, les produits, comment fonctionnait la douche… ) puis repartit en lui disant qu'il repasserait dans une vingtaine de minutes afin de lui faire une visite rapide des lieux avant d'aller manger. Une fois seul, Harry se déshabilla puis entra dans la douche. Il régla la température sur une eau assez froide afin de le réveiller si ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Après avoir reçu un jet puissant d'eau froide en pleine face, il constata qu'il était parfaitement réveillé. Il réalisa soudain que c'était le jour de son anniversaire, et que tous les membres de l'Ordre devaient être à sa recherche, et que ses amis devaient s'inquiéter. Il sortit ensuite de sa douche, s'essuya et enfila les vêtements que Draco lui avait passé. Il s'examina dans le miroir (après avoir remis ses lunettes, bien sûr !) et resta cloué sur place. Dans les vêtements de Draco, il se trouvait… différent, plus… classe ! Il essaya malgré tout de se coiffer, mais c'était peine perdue. Il soupira. C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva le blond. Il resta cloué sur place quelques secondes puis réagit :

« Et ben dis donc ! Ça te va drôlement bien ! T'es… Je suis trop pressé de voir la réaction de Sév' quand il te verra comme ça ! Bon allez, suis moi, je vais te faire visiter ! »

Ils sortirent donc de la salle de bain.

« Bon, c'est simple : nous venons de sortir de la salle de bain… »

Il ouvrit une porte sur la droite.

« Ici, comme c'est une maison moldue, il y a tout un tas de bordel comme le compteur et le chauffe-eau…. »

Il referma la porte et en ouvrit une seconde, toujours à droite.

« Ici ce sont les toilettes… »

Il referma la porte, indiqua une porte au bout d'un couloir.

« Ça, c'est la porte de ma chambre… »

Ils tournèrent à gauche.

« Ça c'est la porte de ta chambre. Nous y reviendrons tout à l'heure… Celle du fond, c'est celle de Séverus, et en face c'est son bureau. »

Ils reprirent un couloir à gauche, et encore un. Là, quatre portes étaient visibles.

« Alors, la porte de gauche, c'est comme une salle de cours, et la porte d'en face, ce sont encore des toilettes. La porte de droite, c'est la cuisine et celle-ci, et bien… comme on ne savait pas trop quoi en faire, on l'a insonorisée et c'est devenue la volière. »

« Vous avez une volière !? Ah, au fait, en parlant de ça, vous avez ramené Edwige de chez les Dursley ? »

« Oui… En fait, c'est Séverus qui y a pensé hier, ou plutôt devrais-je dire « ce matin » lorsque tu es parti te coucher. Il est donc parti la chercher… Heureusement que ceux de l'Ordre n'étaient pas encore arrivés ! »

Voyant la mine triste de Harry, qu'il soupçonnait être due à l'absence de ses amis qui devaient en ce moment le chercher partout, Draco décida de continuer la visite.

« Bon, on va aller à la cuisine. Normalement Séverus doit y être, j'ai hâte de voir comment il va réagir ! » fit Draco avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Harry, qui, lui, ne croyait pas que le blond pouvait se comporter comme il le faisait à ce moment, avec lui. Ils entrèrent donc dans la cuisine. Comme l'avait prévu Draco, Rogue était déjà là, en train de lire « La Gazette du Sorcier ». Draco regarda Harry pour lui faire comprendre d'indiquer sa présence.

« Bonjour professeur. »

« Bonjour Har… »

Il venait de relever la tête, et là, il était en état de choc. Il secoua la tête et avisa l'autre garçon qui était en train de rire.

« Arrête de rire, Draco ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! Hahaha ! T'aurais vu ta tête ! C'est vrai qu'il est beau notre Harry fringué comme ça ! »

Harry rougit. Il ne s'était pas trouvé beau… A moins qu'ils se moquaient de lui ! Puis Harry réalisa : « notre » ? Il rougit encore plus.

« Arrête de rire ! Je te le répète ! Tu vois pas dans quel état tu le mets ?! Mon dieu Harry, installe-toi à table et dis moi ce que tu voudrais manger. Oh, et, ignore-le ! »

Il dit ça en désignant Draco de la tête. La couleur de Harry redevint peu à peu normale tandis qu'il s'installait à table, comme le lui avait indiqué Rogue.

« Merci professeur. Je… Peu importe pour la nourriture : j'aime tout sauf le poisson et les lentilles. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas, une omelette ça te va? »

Harry acquiesça, tandis que le garçon blond s'installait à côté de lui.

« Je voudrais bien la même chose, Sév' ! »

En deux temps, trois mouvements, deux assiettes d'omelette étaient disposées devant les deux garçons.

« Et vous, professeur, vous ne mangez pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Harry. Mange ! Oh, et arrête de m'appeler « professeur », moi aussi j'ai un prénom ! »

« Oh, euh… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… »

« Relaxe, Harry, Séverus est très sympas. C'est comme quand tu appelles le professeur Lupin par son prénom, tu n'es pas sans cesse en train de le vouvoyer et de l'appeler « professeur » ! »

« Mais c'est pas pareil… »

« Bah si, exactement pareil. »

« Laisse, Draco. Harry a raison, ce n'est pas pareil : Harry est proche de Rémus, moi il m'a toujours considéré comme le professeur qui le détestait tant, qui s'amusait à l'humilier et plusieurs choses dans ce genre… n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« Euh… Je… »

« Laisse, c'est normal ! »

Il soupira légèrement et dit, à l'adresse de Draco :

« Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis dans mon bureau. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Oh, et, au fait Harry, tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent ! » dit-il en rigolant. Puis il sortit de la pièce.

Harry se retourna vers Draco, qui était à nouveau en train de rire, et demanda :

« Ça fait si ridicule que ça ?! »

« Ridicule ? Oh non, Harry, habillé comme ça, t'es tout sauf ridicule ! T'es… »

Draco rougit et recommença à manger.

« Au fait, Draco… »

« Mmm ? »

« Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire… Excuse-moi, je te demande sincèrement pardon… »

« Pour ? »

Harry se sentit gêné, puis Draco compris de quoi voulait parler l'autre garçon.

« Ce n'est rien Harry, je t'ai déjà pardonné. J'était en tord moi aussi. De plus, si tu ne m'en avais pas empêché, je t'aurais lancé un « Doloris »… Aussi, tu ne le connaissais pas ce sort, je suis sûr que tu ne l'aurais pas utilisé sinon… »

« Merci. »

Les deux garçons sourirent puis Draco se leva, lava vite fait les couverts et les assiettes et repris la parole :

« Tu veux manger un dessert ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Oh, plein de trucs. Annonce la couleur et je te dis s'il y en a ou pas ! »

« D'accord… Euh… Toi, tu prends quoi ? »

« Du tiramisu. »

« Je n'en ai jamais mangé. »

« Tu vaux goûter ? »

Harry opina de la tête. Alors Draco sortit deux parts de Tiramisu du réfrigérateur.

« Vous avez un réfrigérateur ?! »

« Ben… Oui. »

« Mais c'est typiquement moldu, ça ! »

« Oui, mais la maison est moldue, comme je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure. Aussi, je trouve cet appareil super pratique… »

Harry haussa les épaules et goûta le gâteau que le blond avait déposé devant lui.

« Mmm… C'est vrai que c'est bon ! »

« N'est-ce pas !? »

Draco lui sourit et retourna à sa part de gâteau. Depuis qu'il était avait l'autre garçon, le cœur de Harry n'avait cessé de battre à un rythme plus rapide que la normal, mais là, il s'était complètement emballé… Harry ferma les yeux afin de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »

Harry garda encore un instant ses yeux fermés, puis les rouvrit et sourit à Draco.

« Oui, ça va très bien, t'inquiètes pas… »

« Mais qui te dit que je m'inquiète pour toi, Potter ? »

Draco avait voulu plaisanter, mais le ton qu'il avait employé avait été plus froid qu'il ne l'avait voulu, et il remarqua que cela avait eu un impact sur le brun.

« Oh, pardon Harry, je voulais juste plaisanter… »

« Et depuis quand me présentes-tu tes excuses, Malfoy ? »

Draco se posa lui-même la question :

* Oui, au fait : depuis quand je fais attention à ce qu'il ressent, moi ?! *

Puis Harry lui sourit. Cela le réconforta. Il avait eu peur… Peur de quoi, en fait ? Et pourquoi ? Il regarda à nouveau le brun en train de lui sourire, et il ressentit un léger réchauffement au niveau du cœur. Non ! Il venait de comprendre. Et afin de cacher sa surprise et son embarras, il prit les petites assiettes ainsi que les cuillères pour aller les laver. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvais pas être ça… Mais, cela était si étrange : cette chaleur, cette sensation… Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Non. Il devait s'être trompé. Oui, c'est ça : c'était sûrement une erreur. Après avoir fini sa tâche, il se retourna vers l'autre garçon, tout en se composant un masque afin de dissimuler son trouble.

« Bon, alors, cette porte là conduit au salon, tu sais : là où on est arrivé hier soir… Puis l'autre mène à la bibliothèque. Voilà, fin de la visite ! Maintenant retournons dans ta chambre ! »

Ce qu'ils firent. Une fois la porte ouverte, Harry ne put retenir un « woua » admiratif.

« Oh mon dieu, Harry… Si tu tombes d'admiration devant ta chambre, je me demande comment tu aurais réagis chez moi… »

La mine enjouée de Draco devint renfermée.

« Je veux dire : au Manoir Malfoy. »

Harry posa une main sur son bras et lui dit :

« Désolé Draco… »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Et cela ne te regarde pas. »

Il avait dit ça avec brusquerie et s'était dégagé de la main de Potter… quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Harry lui proposait son soutien, et lui, il l'envoyait balader. Soutien… ou pitié. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié de Potter. Il avait quand même l'orgueil et la dignité d'un Malfoy.

« Tiens, tes affaires sont là. Je retourne dans ma chambre le temps que tu les ranges. »

Ces paroles avaient résonné très froidement aux oreilles du survivant. Mettant la main sur la clenche pour ressortir, Draco eut des remords et décida de ravaler sa fierté et son orgueil, pour une fois. Il se retourna et dit à Harry :

« Excuses-moi, Harry, de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Je sais que tu voulais simplement bien faire… Je n'aurais pas du. »

Harry releva la tête et sourit au blond pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien et qu'il lui pardonnait. Le blond sourit à son tour et sortit de la chambre.

« Oh, et, Harry ! Quand tu as fini, tu viens me chercher, hein ? »

Harry hocha la tête et Draco ferma la porte derrière lui. Harry soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de l'autre garçon. Bien sûr, il l'aimait, certes, mais il était surpris. Dans le bon sens. Draco… Il sentait que ce garçon changeait, qu'il était moins glacial, moins distant… Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, qui, au passage, était un lit deux personnes, dont le dessus de lit était de couleur émeraude. Ensuite il s'allongea sur le dos afin de songer à son début de journée. Il se retrouvait à vivre dans la même maison que l'élu de son cœur… Cela le rendait heureux, mais également mal à l'aise : et si Draco se rendait compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments amoureux envers lui, comment réagirait-il ? Harry avait peur de sa réaction, aussi se devrait-il de dissimuler au mieux ce qu'il ressentait, mais cela lui serait vraiment difficile, surtout qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec l'autre garçon… Harry poussa un long et profond soupir et se décida enfin à ranger sa chambre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une chambre aussi spacieuse pour une seule personne, et dont les tons se mélangeaient à merveille afin de faire paraître le lieu comme irréel… N'ayant pas beaucoup d'affaires, il eu vite fait d'avoir fini. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décida donc d'aller frapper à la porte du blond.

Lorsque le blond était sortit, il était rentré dans sa chambre et s'était aussitôt étalé sur son lit. Il ne comprenait pas… Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Pourquoi s'était-il sentit aussi mal d'avoir blessé le gryffondor, et aussi bien lorsqu'il l'avait vu sourire. Draco soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. D'ailleurs, depuis quand aurait-il été attiré par les garçons ? Non, il devait sans doute éprouver le besoin de protéger Potter comme l'aurait fait un grand frère, lui faire plaisir, lui qui n'en connaissait que trop peu sur la vie de l'autre garçon, et que ce qu'il savait était… vraiment trop triste à savoir… Ah, si seulement il pouvait tordre le cou à ces saletés de moldus qui l'avaient élevé comme un chien… Et encore, Séverus n'avait pas tout vu…

Puis il repensa à ce garçon, trop bien foutu et qui ne se rendait même pas compte de sa beauté naturelle, et qui n'avait jamais essayé de se mettre en valeur. Draco soupira d'aise : il avait bien fait de lui choisir ces vêtements là… Même Séverus avait été subjugué par la vision du jeune homme brun. Draco rigola encore de la tête qu'il avait faite, et que, évidemment, Harry ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Et il avait osé lui demander s'il était si « ridicule »… Mon dieu, comment Harry pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ?

Puis quelque un frappa à la porte. Draco se releva, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer et ouvrit à Harry.

« T'as déjà terminé ?! »

« Euh… disons que je n'avais pas grand-chose à ranger… »

« Ah oui, j'oublié que tu n'avais pas de vêtements… »

« Et euh… Edwige ? »

« Dans la volière. Viens, nous devons aller voir Séverus. Normalement il doit se trouver dans son bureau, comme il nous l'a dit. »

Harry hocha la tête et alla avec Draco jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Draco frappa.

« Entrez »

Entendirent-ils à travers la porte. Draco ouvrit donc la porte et ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce. Séverus sourit en voyant les deux garçons.

« Bien. Pour te prouver la véracité de notre histoire, pour dire que le professeur Dumbledore avait vraiment confiance en moi et qu'il se doutait déjà de ce qui allait se produire, je te remets ceci. »

Puis il tendit une lettre au gryffondor. Harry s'en saisit, l'ouvrit et lit :

« Cher Harry, si cette lettre te parvient aujourd'hui, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Si tout s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu, Séverus doit avoir sauvé le jeune Malfoy. Saches que c'est lui qui a tenté, plusieurs fois dans l'année, de me tuer. Cependant, j'espère que tu laisseras ta haine de côté et que tu les laisseras tous les deux te porter main forte… Aussi, je te lègue ma pensine, que je comptais t'offrir pour tes 17 ans. Avec toute mon admiration et toute mon affection, Albus Dumbledore. »

Harry versa quelques larmes. Draco préféra détourner le regard. Autrefois, il aurait rit de cette faiblesse. Aujourd'hui, cela lui faisait mal. Séverus ne dit rien. L'adolescent avait le droit de se libérer de sa peine. Il remarqua également la réaction du blond. Il fronça les sourcils : Pourquoi diable draco réagissait-il comme ça ?! Se serait-il laissé amadouer par Harry ? Puis Harry arrêta de pleurer afin d'émettre un léger rire. Les deux autres personnes se retournèrent vers lui, interrogateurs.

« Il s'est trompé. C'est bien la première fois qu'il se trompe, et ceci dans ses dernières paroles pour moi… Et moi qui avait peur que quelqu'un le découvre un jour ! Alors, si même Dumbledore ne s'est aperçu de rien… »

Draco regarda son parrain.

« Mais, de quoi il parle ? »

Séverus secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

« Tiens Harry. »

Et il déposa la pensine de Dumbledore sur son bureau. Harry arrêta de rire.

« Tu peux l'emmener dans ta chambre, je dois parler à Draco. »

Harry acquiesça, prit la pensine et sortit du bureau. Une fois dans sa chambre, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur celle-ci et dit, à l'attention de son professeur :

« Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez ou si vous me voyez de là où vous êtes, mais je vous remercie de tout mon cœur pour ce présent. Aussi, je ne le hais pas… Je l'aime. »

Fit-il en souriant, en espérant que Dumbledore l'ait entendu et ait pu enfin comprendre son erreur. Puis, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire en attendant, il s'allongea sur son lit et patienta.


End file.
